bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Item Investigation
Item Investigation is a special mission that can be played on Saturday and Sunday between the times of 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM, and can only be played once per day. The key difference with this Special Mission is how it is perfect for farming items, with Bloons from almost every round and game while being very short. Some rounds also have variants of a certain bloon that replace it at a 50/50 chance. The map is a randomly selected Advanced to Expert track, the difficulty is Normal, your starting money is 20000$ and drop rate for items is tripled. You do not have to beat the stage to claim your items, even participating will get you some items. Waves Wave 1: Empty M.O.A.B and 5 Pink Bloons or 5 Purple Bloons. Wave 2: 20 Bleed Black Bloons or 20 Bleed White Bloons Wave 3: 1 Fragile B.F.B with 5 Lead Bloons. Wave 4: 5 Aurae Ceramic Bloons and 10 Aurae Green Bloons or 10 Aurae Cruiser Blue Bloons Wave 5: 1 Spawner M.O.A.B and 5 Aurae Purple Bloons. Wave 6: 1 Swarmer Ceramic Bloon, Followed 2s later by 1 Spawner Ceramic Bloon, Followed 5s later by 2 Regen Aurae Ceramic Bloons. Wave 7: 1 Commando Bloon with 3 Aggressive Aurae Zebra Bloons, followed 8s later by 5 Camo Ceramics. Wave 8: 10 Lead Bloons with 10 Cruiser Zebra Bloons or 3 Two-Faced Bloons. During this round 3 supply drops will spawn, each with a total of 40000$ in it. Wave 9: A B.F.B with 5 Aqua Bloons, 2 Distraction Blue Bloons with 2 Everliving Blue Bloons, 4 Distraction Blue Bloons and 6 Aurae Spawner Assassin Purple Bloons. Wave 10: 2 B.F.Bs and 20 Golden Bloons. Wave 11: A.R.I.A. Wave 12: 1 D.D.T with a Missile M.O.A.B or a Aurae King Heavily Armored Missile Police Bloon Wave 13: S.P.I.C.A with 5 Camo Ceramic Bloons and 10 Aurae Purple Bloons. Wave 14: 5 Two-Faced Bloons, 1 B.F.B, 1 D.D.T and 2 Commando Bloons. Wave 15: 1 Indestructible Genesis Bloon and 10 Two-Faced Bloons or 10 Ceramic Bloons. Wave 16: 50 Ceramic Bloons, every 2nd Bloon will have Slow Down, every 5th bloon will have Missiles, every 7th bloon will have Aggressive and Cloaked, every 12th bloon will be Shielded and every 25th bloon will have King. Wave 17: 20 Golden Bloon and 20 Cruiser Zebra Bloons in intervals. Wave 18: 1 Z.O.M.G Wave 19: 2 D.D.Ts, 4 Cruiser Regen Ceramic Bloons, 4 Commando Bloons and 1 B.F.B Wave 20: Genesis Bloon The Extra Rounds These rounds will be unlocked after you have beaten The Final Battle. Wave 21: 1 Aurae Missile Z.O.M.G, 25 Pink Bloons Wave 22: 1 D.D.T with an Aurae Crystal, 50 Camo Green Bloons. Wave 23: Apocalypse Bloon, 10 Shielded Regen Black Bloons or 10 Shielded Regen White Bloons. Even More Extra Rounds! These rounds will be unlocked after you have beaten all of the Reactor Core Levels, and only consists of 3 Bosses. Wave 24: 1 Indestructible Blimp-based Fighter, 1 Elite King Blimp-based fighter and 15 Camo Regen Purple Bloons. Wave 25: 1 Aurae Patchwork Bloon. Rewards No matter how far you get into the game you will always be rewarded with 3 random uncommon items, but you will get more items if you get further. If you beat Wave 13 you will be given 1 random, non-craftable rare item, if you beat Wave 18 you will be given 100 Monkey Money, if you beat Wave 20 you will get 1 random rare Loot item, if you beat wave 23 you will get 150 extra Monkey Money and beating Wave 25 will give you 1 random, non-craftable, non-special mission drop rare equip item. Trivia This is my second post on this wiki, although the first one went unnoticed. I heavily relied on Meta's Bloons so if they see this then I want to congratulate them on making such a versatile group of no permission articles and please don't kill me. Category:Special Missions